The present invention relates to the field of photoprocessing, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for drying photosensitive material.
When drying photosensitive material such as processed photosensitive material, photographic prints, cut sheets or film, the photosensitive material is traditionally conveyed through a dryer by way of guides and/or rollers which contact the photosensitive material. During drying of the photosensitive material it is beneficial that the drying takes place in a rapid manner and that any contact on an emulsion side of the photosensitive material be minimized. By minimizing contact between the emulsion side of the photosensitive material and the guides and/or rollers, distortions or damage to the photosensitive material is decreased.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,328 discloses the use of radiant heat and forced air during the drying of photographic sheets. In this document the air flow is a cool air flow which is maintained between 20xc2x0 C. and 40xc2x0 C. and assists in cooling down rollers located on each side of a radiant heating bar arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,172 discloses a combined forced air and infrared dryer. The dryer of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,172 is primarily for removing vaporous substances such as paints, adhesives, and moisture from a product. Therefore, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,172, the product is first introduced by way of a conveyor belt below ventilating nozzles which provide gases onto the product to remove moisture and other vaporous substances from the product. Thereafter, the product is conveyed below an array of heaters which also include ventilating passages to remove a vapor barrier.
In U.S. issued Pat. No. 6,092,303 issued Jul. 25, 2001 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,621 issued May 9, 2000 there is disclosed the use of radiant heat dryers on both sides of a photosensitive media. This arrangement while effective takes up greater space and use substantial amounts of heat.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of the preferred embodiment of the invention illustrated in the accompanying drawings.
The present invention is directed to a novel apparatus and method for drying a photosensitive material in which the photosensitive material. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus for drying photosensitive material, the apparatus comprising:
radiant heating bar assembly for applying radiant heat to photosensitive material passing along a conveying path so as to substantially dry the photosensitive material, the assembly including a heating bar and a reflective cover positioned on one side of the conveying path, and a reflective member disposed on the other side of the conveying path, the reflective cover and the reflective member reflecting the heat from the heating bar toward the conveying path.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of drying photosensitive material, the method comprising the steps of:
applying radiant heat to a photosensitive material at a radiant heat application assembly to substantially dry the photosensitive material, the assembly including a heating bar and a reflective cover positioned on one side of the conveying path, and a reflective member disposed on the other side of the conveying path, the reflective cover and the reflective member reflecting the heat from the heating bar toward the conveying path.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a photoprocessing system comprising:
a processing assembly for processing photosensitive material along a conveying path; and
a drying assembly for drying the processed photosensitive material including a heating bar and a reflective cover positioned on one side of the conveying path, and a reflective member disposed on the other side of the conveying path, the reflective cover and the reflective member reflecting the heat from the heating bar toward the conveying.